


Lessons

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Supergirl, The Flash
Genre: Arrow verse crossover, Fluff, Supergirl au, This takes place after aluras birthday and before Brainy comes back, leaving au, supergirl ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Alura Danvers begged Oliver for a bow and arrow lesson.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers & Barry Allen, Kara Danvers & Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers & Iris West-Allen, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 18





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago because I wanted Alura to interact with Oliver and Barry in my leaving au. So enjoy!

“Uncle Ollie!” Alura shouted as she ran towards him. He readied himself and caught Alura as she flung herself into his arms. “I missed you!”

“I miss you too, Princess,” he replied as he spun her around, making her giggle. “So, what do you want to do today?” Oliver asked, after setting Alura down.

Alura thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. “Wait right here,” she instructed before racing off towards Kara, who was helping Felicity set up the food. “Mommy?”

Kara stopped and turned to see Alura give her puppy eyes. Felicity choked down a laugh as she watched. “Yes, bug?”

“Can Uncle Ollie teach me how to shoot an arrow?” Alura asked and Felicity didn’t bother hiding her laugh. Kara sighed, knowing this question was bound to come up at the picnic.

Alura had been asking Kara if she could take up archery. And imagining her five year old with a bow and arrow, Kara had to say no. But she knew Oliver wouldn’t let anything go wrong and Alura really seemed interested in it.

“Okay,” Kara caved, “but you have to be careful and He has to say yes.” Alura cheered, gave her mom a hug before running off again.

Skidding to a stop in front of Oliver, Alura gave him her best puppy eyes. Oliver knew he was in trouble. “Yes Alura?”

“Can you teach me how to shoot an arrow?” Alura asked. Oliver widened his eyes in surprise and looked up to see Kara smile.

“You’re on your own,” she mouthed. Oliver hummed turning back to Alura.

“I don’t know, your mom might not like it,” Oliver countered.

“That’s okay, she already said yes. Just as long as we’re careful,” Alura replied with a smile.

Curious to see what her dad and cousin were talking about, Mia skipped towards them. “Whatcha doing?”

“Your dad is going to teach me how to shoot an arrow,” Alura replied. Mia’s face lit up and turned to Oliver.

“Can you teach me how too?”

“I never, uh, you.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Oliver bowed his head in defeat. Who knew a five and a six year old could defeat the Green Arrow? “Alright fine.”

Mia and Alura high fives each other and waited for Oliver to start.

“You know, you’re lucky I brought nurf toys. They’re a lot safer then the real things. Especially if it’s you too,” he said, pointing at them. All they did was smile innocently. “Okay, stay here and I’ll go get them.”

Ten minutes later, Oliver was teaching Alura and Mia how to hold the bow properly. Their main target was leaning against a tree. And as expected from children, they didn’t hit it at all. That didn’t discourage the two, they were having fun, and that’s all that mattered to them.

Kara smiled as she watched the three. it was a sight, but she was glad Alura was having fun.

“It must be nice having someone Alura can look up too like that.”

“Yeah, I’m glad she has Oliver in her life. I know I can get too much for her, and knowing you guys are around it really helps,” Kara replied.

“It’s not just Oliver who’s Alura’s life,” Felicity added and pointed at Barry and Iris as they walked towards them.

Barry said a quick hello to the two of them and dashed off towards Oliver with Nora behind him.

“Hey girls, I brought some Flash stuff so we can play that instead,” Barry insisted. Oliver chuckled and helped Nora with her bow the minute she picked it up.

Alura shook her head and shot the arrow. It landed a few feet away from her. “No, I rather play with this.”

“But the Flash is so much cooler.”

“Nah uh, the Green Arrow is,” Mia stated to which Alura and Nora agreed. Barry’s shoulders sagged as Oliver continued laughing.

“Face it Barry, they like Green Arrow better then the Flash,” Oliver said.

“Well, if you can’t change their minds, I might as well tickle them,” Barry said as an afterthought. As soon as the word tickle was uttered, the three girls dropped their bows and quickly ran off. Barry and Oliver wasted no time running after them.

Kara watched as the five of them played. Oliver and Barry held a special place in Alura’s heart, she knew. And she’d do anything to keep them there.


End file.
